criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 73
| Image = TM_73.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel, Ashley Johnson, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 73 | GnSNum = C2E25a | Airdate = 2018-07-10 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:18:45 | VOD = https://youtu.be/Sp9PQqPknN0 | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventy-third episode of Talks Machina. Ashley Johnson and Sam Riegel discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * The Dani cam makes its debut. * @DrunkGriffinkski: For all: How’s the new studio? * @Tiamat_ZX: To Sam: Nott’s new gift could not have come at a better time, seeing as her old weapon got busted fighting the gearwarden. Can you share any details about her new Van Helsing-esque crossbow? * @XenaRose11: Ashley: What was Yasha thinking as Beau passed out in her arms? * Sam notes that Matt’s name for his neverending flask is "the Flask of Perpetual Booze." * Jennifer Reynolds-Strange: For both: This past episode the M9 did their first act of heroics for the sake of others and not coin. How did it feel for your characters? * @EnzoMichael: For both: How would Yasha and Nott have reacted if the kids and Kiri had been discovered by the collectors while the party was fighting in the prison? * @forrestdear: The Shusters realized Nott was a goblin and her good deed surprised them. What sort of feelings did Nott have in negating this racial stereotype in a more open way? * Gif of the Week: Sean Fuller’s gif of Sam’s many mustaches. * @Rus23ADD: For both, how hard was it to leave Kiri, after expecting Matt to somehow kill her to torture you guys? * thissureisausername: Both: Are you more worried to leave Kiri behind with a new family, or relieved she won’t be in danger on the road anymore? * @Gloriously_Geek: To Ashley: Did you have any suspicions about how Matt was planning for Yasha to disappear? * Zoe-Leigh Moreau: Sam: how grateful is Nott that Caleb didn’t volunteer to go on watch duty with Fjord? * @Mongward: Ashley: How tempted were you to say "I unfurl my spectral wings" or something to that extent during the kidnapping scene? * Vishante-Kaffas: Sam: On a scale of "We got this, we got this, we can find them" to "AAAAHHHHHUUUUGGGGHHHHH", how prepared do you think Nott and the rest of the Mighty Nein are to finding out Fjord, Jester, and Yasha got kidnapped? * Fanart of the Week: Heather Hood aka @totalpartykillr’s painting of "Beau training on Plum Blossom poles". * @LabyrinthCat: Question for Sam: Who hates goblins more, Scanlan or Nott? * @trickycleric: To both: when did you realize that the remaining M9 characters have no way to heal themselves outside of potions? * @Zoro4Me3: Ashley: Why do you think Yasha didn’t get any help from the Storm Lord when she was being captured? Does she think she may have done something to anger/disappoint him or is it more that the Stormlord only helps when she needs it the most? * DannySpud2: Sam: Will Nott still be able to solve the case without her partner in crime solving? * Seedy88: Ashley, how satisfied are you with the amount of Yasha’s backstory that was explored in your time back? Had you hoped more would have come out or are you ok with speed at which things have been revealed? * SpicyMintin: For Sam: Did you have any particular plans in mind when you decided to steal the gun, or was it just to mess with Taliesin? * Mhorsley: Ashley: Does Yasha see the Storm Lord as a distant being that she serves or someone who watches over her and protects her? * @psyk0zap: To both: Just how mad was Laura when she found out you guys spent all her money and gave Kiri away in a single day? * @lindseymarie713: Sam: We all know Nott has motherly feelings for Caleb. Did she feel similarly for Kiri, if maybe not as strongly? How did she feel about saying goodbye? * SpicyMintin: For Ashley: Yasha has been carrying the m9 pretty hard these past couple of weeks, are you or Yasha at all worried about how they’re going to handle themselves without her? * LaunchpadMcQuacker: For both: What are your thoughts on Matt’s obsession with manacles this campaign? * Forests_Guardian: Ashley: How do you feel about Yasha being lumped in with Fjord and Jester in the kidnapping? Do you feel like this will limit your ability to play over Skype if you found out you were unexpectedly available? * Matt Key stops by very briefly to sit on Brian’s lap. Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Sam: "This is big! We're broadcasting from a new studio...with all the same people and equipment." * Ashley: "She’s one of those people who—they just don’t like getting emotional because then people will see the cracks." * Ashley: "It's such a new relationship for her that I think she still has a lot to learn." (about Yasha's relationship with Kord) * Ashley: "Not really any of Yasha's backstory has been revealed, other than where she's from." * Brian: "That baby was like 'I literally can't go through one more night next to Sam Riegel, I have to get out of here right now.'" Trivia * This was the first broadcast from the Critical Role studio. External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark}}. References Art: